


Mishpacha

by moonlight69



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight69/pseuds/moonlight69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia gets some advice from her big brother on becoming a woman. Missing scene set during episode 421.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishpacha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurel_castillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_castillo/gifts).



> Thank you to metaphoracle for the beta!

As far as bat mitzvahs went, Delia was inclined to count hers as a success. She'd given her speech without much referring to the written version, she'd read the Parshat Kedoshim and hadn't embarrassed herself in Hebrew in front of everyone, and she'd managed to light the Shabbat candles without knocking anything over or setting anything on fire. Now the reception was in full swing, and she was circulating among her Everwood family and friends, receiving congratulations, advice, and well-wishes. It had all turned out pretty cool, she had to say. Her dad had done a good job planning the party.

She spotted Ephram sitting alone off to one side and went over to his side, looking out at the party as the carousel spun, offering free rides to all ages. Ephram looked over as she approached, smiling. "So, you're a woman now, huh?" he remarked.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Delia replied with a wry smile that faded after a moment. "I don't feel any different, though. Am I supposed to?"

"Well." Ephram pursed his lips, fighting a grin. "Having never become a bat mitzvah myself, I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure that's normal." He sobered a bit, squeezing Delia's shoulder. "Seriously, I don't remember feeling any different after my bar mitzvah. It's not like you suddenly _feel_ all of the new responsibility or anything. It's just kind of there." He shrugged.

Delia considered his words and nodded. "Thanks. I guess that makes me feel better. I just--I don't know. I expected to feel different. Everyone keeps telling me I'm a woman now, acting like everything's changed, but I feel just like I did yesterday. Well…richer," she amended with a quirk of her lips, "but other than that."

Ephram put his arm around his sister's shoulders and led her to an empty table nearby, pulling out her chair before taking the seat next to her. "You want to know a secret that no grown up ever tells you?” he offered, leaning forward in his seat to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. “Growing up isn't something that happens all at once, and no party or ceremony or anything else will change that.” He sat back, expression clouded and brow furrowed as he continued to speak. “It happens in little ways every single day. And then one day you wake up, and somewhere along the line, you grew up." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in for both of them, really, and then shrugged. "But do you want some brotherly advice?" Delia arched her eyebrows curiously and nodded.

Ephram squeezed her hands and said, "Don't rush it. I know it seems like all you want to do right now is grow up, and I know nothing dad or I do can stop you from getting there," he added with a bit of a smile, "But…enjoy being who you are right now. Don't try to grow up too fast, because frankly, there are parts about growing up that kind of suck, and trust me, you want to put those parts off as long as you can." He chuckled at his own words, shaking his head a little. "Not that I'm the best person to talk about growing up, I guess. I haven't done a stellar job of it at times myself."

Delia tilted her head and regarded her brother. "No, you really haven't," she agreed with a smirk. "In fact, sometimes you were really, really bad at it. But I think you turned out okay in the end." She looked at him for a moment and added softly, "I think mom would be proud."

Ephram smiled, a little sadly, and nodded. "I think mom would be proud of both of us," he agreed.

A couple of Delia's classmates came over to congratulate her and gush a little about the party. As they walked away, Ephram raised an eyebrow. "You can go with them. You don't have to stay in the corner with your brother," he pointed out.

Delia shook her head. "Nah. I don't really like them all that much. I just invited them so they'd get me a present," she confided with a mischievous grin.

"I don't think that's quite in the spirit of a bat mitzvah, but…nice job," Ephram replied.

"Thanks," Delia beamed. "Besides, I think today should kind of be more about family, in a way. So, any other brotherly advice?"

"Just a few more things." Ephram ticked them off on his fingers. "One, you're not allowed to date, like, ever--but when you do it anyway, you better let the guy know that you have a big brother who will pound him if he hurts you." 

Delia snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're so not that threatening," she told him scornfully.

"Hey," he protested, then relented, "…okay, maybe not, but I know people that are. I can get Bright to do it."

They shared a grin and Delia asked, "What else?"

"Two," Ephram ticked off another finger, "Don't let dad teach you to drive. Just trust me. _Anyone_ but dad. And three…" He took her hands in his and met her gaze, "If you ever need advice or someone to talk to or…anything, really, you can come to me. I haven't always been great at making sure you know that, but I want you to know that now. No matter what's going on, no matter where I am or where you are or how big or small it is, I'm always here for you, Delia. Okay?"

Delia looked down at their hands and then back up at her brother. "Are you sure? Even if it's something stupid?"

Ephram nodded firmly. "Even if. From now on, I will always make time for you if you need me, so just let me know."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. I will," she murmured, touched by his words and the offer.

"Good." Ephram released her hands and stood up, then bowed dramatically. "And now, Miss Delia, may I have the next dance?" He held out a hand with a gallant gesture as a slow song began playing, and Delia rolled her eyes, though she was giggling. 

"You're a dork," she told him, but she took the offered hand and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.

"Uh, excuse me, it's called gallantry." He grinned and took her in his arms.

As Ephram led her across the dance floor in time to the music, she thought maybe they'd both been wrong. Maybe she _did_ feel different now. Or maybe she was the same as she'd always been, but now with a greater understanding of what was important in life: family, faith, and love.


End file.
